


猎物（番外一）

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: * BDSM预警* 自由职业dom赫 vs 总裁sub海* 请大家自行避雷* 本章预警：办公室play
Kudos: 20





	猎物（番外一）

李赫宰和李东海在一起好几个月了，两人的小日子过的那叫一个甜，李赫宰把李东海当小孩一样宠着，但在性事上依旧不会心软，最喜欢将人玩到泪眼婆娑地向他求饶。

两个人都不是高调的人，所以在一起几个月了也没有公开。

但李赫宰最近发现李东海身边有好多莺莺燕燕缠着他，心里的醋坛子被打翻，酸得不行。以前对李东海不能说没有占有欲，只是在一起以后这占有欲就越来越强，恨不得这人一天24小时只能在他身边。

这天下午，李赫宰闲着无事便又跑到李东海的公司里找人。秘书小姐能稳居总裁秘书的职务也一定是个人精，振贺集团的二公子有事没有地就跑来总裁办公室，而总裁也默许他可以随意出入，这两人的关系秘书小姐心里跟明镜似的。

当李赫宰出现在总裁办公室门口的时候，秘书小姐习惯性地站起来跟他打了招呼就放人进去，那人刚走到门口秘书小姐一拍脑袋想起了陈氏集团老总的女儿在里面，赶紧站起来想要拦着李赫宰，可惜那人已经转动门把，将门推开了。

入眼的是一个女人站在李东海对面，双手撑在桌子上身体向前倾向李东海。女人像是故意打扮过来的，衣服的领口本就不高，这样的动作更是春光乍泄。

而李东海看着眼前这个不速之客也头疼，他知道陈总打的是什么主意，可是他名草有主了啊！家里那位醋劲还不小。李东海的小眼神不知道该往哪放，只好低头装作看材料，嘴里说道：“陈小姐，您看我这也很忙，今天晚上也有跟客户的饭局，实在没有什么时间来招待您。”

两人各怀心事，也没有注意到门口的动静。

秘书小姐看着站在门口一言不发的李赫宰为自家总裁捏了一把汗。心里暗暗祈祷：总裁大人您可不要开除我，我想拦可惜没拦住啊。

在门口站了几分钟的李赫宰看着他家宝贝乖乖低着头拒绝人的样子，心里舒坦了一点。但那个女人实在碍眼，让李赫宰心里不舒服的很，心里的醋劲让李赫宰有些丧失理智，只想把他的小奴隶按在桌上狠狠地要，跟所有人宣誓这个男人是他的。

他要惩罚他的小奴隶，让他不要总是招蜂引蝶，虽然李赫宰知道这不是李东海的错，可吃醋的人哪还有那么理智。

靠在门边轻轻咳嗽了一声，提醒屋内两个人他的存在。李东海抬起头看到李赫宰的时候整个人都慌了，谁能告诉他他的男朋友是什么时候出现在门口的！！

李赫宰脸上挂着笑，但李东海知道他完蛋了，“看来李总裁在忙啊，那我还是不打扰李总裁的雅兴了。”

说完李赫宰就转身走了，留下一脸懵逼还不知道发生了什么的女人跟欲哭无泪的李总裁。

李东海的好脾气被女人耗的没剩多少，而且李赫宰还走了，李东海的脸色黑了不少，对着女人下了逐客令以后一个人坐在办公桌前愣神。

手机拨通李赫宰的电话，却一直无人接听。李东海靠在椅子上抬手揉了揉太阳穴，想了半天也没想到以前李赫宰生气他是怎么哄人的，因为在一起这么久李赫宰就没跟他生过气。现在真的生气了要怎么办啊。

呆呆地坐在办公室里什么材料也看不进去，愣神的时候看到办公室的门再一次被推开，他的男朋友手上拎着一个袋子走进来。

李东海赶紧站起来朝李赫宰走去，手环住那人的脖子送上自己的唇，小猫似地舔了舔那人的唇讨饶道：“赫，你别生气，我没有让那个女人碰到我，我也一直在赶她走。”

李赫宰随李东海抱着亲吻，那人的讨饶让他心里舒服了不少，但惩罚还是要惩罚的。

举起手里的袋子，语气有一点冷，“奴隶，让我高兴我就原谅你。”

“奴隶”两个字刺激着李东海的神经，调教室里的画面扑面而来，每一个都让李东海羞红了脸。

他们从来没有在调教室以外的地方扮演过游戏的角色，而现在在办公室里那人喊他“奴隶”，让李东海神经紧绷，心里害怕又有一丝兴奋。

接过李赫宰手里的袋子，里面放着的是还没有拆开包装的一颗跳蛋。那是李赫宰刚刚出去买的，为了惩罚他的小奴隶。

“主人……”李东海可怜兮兮地看着面前的男人。

李赫宰被看得有一丝心软，错开视线狠了狠心开口道：“裤子脱了坐到椅子上，双腿分别架在扶手上。”

李东海咬咬牙决定还是先把自家男朋友哄好了再说，伸手拿起桌上的控制器把办公室里的窗帘都拉上，脱了裤子乖乖坐在了椅子上。

双腿大开的姿势让李东海觉得羞耻，而且还是在自己的办公室里，更让李东海觉得羞耻。

“里面有润滑剂，自己做好润滑把跳蛋塞进去。”李赫宰坐在沙发上翘着腿看着李东海动作。

“是，主人。”

沾着润滑剂的手指慢慢插入后穴，学着李赫宰以前做的在穴里四处按压着，随后加入了第二根手指。

两根手指在后穴里开拓着，一不小心碰上了自己的敏感点，李东海坐在椅子上突然颤抖了一下，呻吟从嘴里漏了出来。

李赫宰眼睛死死盯住李东海，一举一动都看在眼里，看着脸上潮红的人颤抖着，他知道那人肯定按压到自己的敏感点了，开口戏弄道：“奴隶，自己的手指插进去让你这么爽吗？”

“主人……您帮我……”

“奴隶，想要爽就自己动手。”李赫宰其实被刺激地加重了呼吸，声音压低着说道：“再加一根手指进去。”

李东海听着命令照做，三根手指在后穴里进进出出，时不时还摩擦过敏感点，前端的性器慢慢挺立起来，马眼处有一小股清液顺着流了下来。

后穴被沾着润滑剂的手指玩的湿润，清液顺着流下来沾湿了整个会阴，腿间被玩的一塌糊涂。

“主人……我想要……”

“想要什么？”

“想要……想要您……”

“那可不行。”李赫宰嘴角抬了抬，露出了一抹邪笑，“奴隶，你的后穴是不是很痒，是不是想有东西插进去。”

“是……想要……”李东海快速抽插着手指，可是里面还是觉得好痒。

“奴隶，你乖。把桌上的跳蛋塞进去。”

李东海把手指从后穴里拿出来，有些颤抖地够着桌上的跳蛋，把包装盒拆开以后，李东海才发现这颗跳蛋上有一颗一颗小的颗粒，震动的同时这些小颗粒会疯狂摩擦着肠肉。

倒了一点润滑剂在跳蛋上，李东海将跳蛋抵在自己的后穴处，跳蛋上的小颗粒摩擦着穴口，让李东海有些不敢往里塞，蒙着一层水雾的眼睛看着对面死死盯住他的男人，“主人……我不行……”

“奴隶，让主人帮你的话，是要付出代价的。”

“主人……您帮帮我……我难受……”

李赫宰站起身朝李东海走了过来，接过他手里的跳蛋，在后穴处拿着跳蛋滚了一圈，让靠在椅子上的人轻轻颤抖着。

“我允许前，不许射。”

又是这个折磨人的命令，李东海每次都最害怕李赫宰给他这个命令，但他知道，这是帮他的代价。

“是……主人……啊——！”

在李东海回答的瞬间李赫宰手上一用力，将整个跳蛋塞进了李东海的后穴，粗糙的表面刺激着李东海大叫出声。

李赫宰转身从包装盒里拿出跳蛋的摇控器，手指推动开关直接推到了最大档。跳蛋在李东海的后穴里快速震动着，让坐着的人向上挺了挺身，手紧紧抓住李赫宰的衣服。

“啊……主人……慢……慢一点……”

“奴隶，你的后穴不是很痒吗？慢一点能满足你吗？”李赫宰坏心眼地拉动着留在后穴外的线，让跳蛋在李东海的后穴里移动。

“啊——！不要……主人……”

扯动的过程中李东海的呻吟突然变大，李赫宰知道那是跳蛋抵到他的敏感点了。手上拉着线让体内的跳蛋停在那个地方，将手里的摇控器放在桌上，伸手握住了前端挺立的性器。

“不要……主人……求您……我……我受不了了……”

“奴隶，被一颗跳蛋玩的这么爽吗？”

李赫宰坏心眼地抠弄着前端的小孔，前后的刺激让李东海忍不住地射了出来。

释放的瞬间李东海觉得自己完了，他没有得到他主人的允许私自射了出来，他不知道自己会得到什么样的惩罚。

“主人……我不是故意的……”

李赫宰伸手沾了一点精液，举起来在李东海眼前让那人看着，“奴隶，你不乖。没有我的允许就自己射出来，我该怎么罚你呢？”

手指伸到李东海嘴边，李东海乖得像只小猫，伸出舌头舔了舔粘在李赫宰手指上的精液，然后将李赫宰的手指卷入嘴里。

“主人……我错了……”

“惩罚是被主人肏射，奴隶，你说好不好。”

“好……主人……请您进来……”李东海一手环着李赫宰的脖子将人拉近，一手熟练地解开李赫宰的裤子，将已经硬了的性器释放出来。

双手压着李东海的腿使之分的更开，又硬又烫的性器就着跳蛋直接顶了进去，跳蛋被顶到深处，性器的顶端盯着跳蛋让李赫宰也爽的喘着粗气。

一刻也不停歇地，李赫宰挺腰快速动作起来，一次次都准确地擦过敏感点。

“主人……慢点……啊……我不行了……”

“奴隶，你的后穴咬得这么紧，主人肏的你这么舒服吗？”

“主人肏的我好舒服……快点……再快点……我要射了……”李东海被肏的胡言乱语，自己也不知道说了什么。

一巴掌甩在了李东海的屁股上，让人有一瞬间的清醒。

“谁告诉你可以这样命令主人的。”说罢便将整根拔了出来，只剩头部轻轻地戳弄着后穴。

跳蛋在后穴深处不知疲倦地震动着，李赫宰的性器只在穴口一点一点地戳弄，李东海被折磨的哭了出来，“主人……我错了……求您……插进来……把海海肏射……”

像是满意李东海求饶的话，李赫宰挺身将整根插了进去，快速摩擦着敏感的后穴，感受着后穴不断收紧，李赫宰知道他要到了。

“啊……主人……好爽……我……我要射了……”

说罢，从马眼处一股白色的精液喷射出来，弄脏了李赫宰的衣服。

李赫宰红了眼，心里的醋劲还没消。不等李东海过了不应期就继续在后穴里快速抽插着，低头吻上了李东海的唇，这个吻有些粗暴，李东海被咬得有点疼，但是他听到了李赫宰宣示主权的话，心里软得不行。

“奴隶，你是我的，只能是我的。”

李东海搂紧李赫宰，喘着气回应道：“主人……我是你的……谁也抢不走……啊……”

十几下以后，李赫宰释放在李东海体内。两个人拥抱着享受着性事后的温存。

李东海还在轻轻颤抖着，李赫宰轻拍着那人的背给人顺气，看着那人被自己弄得身上泛着红色，心里的醋劲才慢慢消退。

“主人……您帮那个……关了好不好……”

跳蛋还在身体里震动着，折磨着李东海。

听到李东海的话以后赶紧伸手将遥控器上的开关关了，回过身轻轻抚摸着李东海的脸颊。

“宝贝，对不起，是不是弄疼你了？你身边总是有女人围着你转，我受不了。”

李东海探身吻上那人的唇，“没有，我没事。我知道你难受，我以后会注意的。”

想了想觉得这样也消除不了李赫宰心里的不安，心里下定了决定。

“我们办一个酒会吧，我想跟所有人说，李东海是李赫宰的了。”

“这样好不好？”

李赫宰盯着面前的人，没想到李东海为了让他安心愿意高调宣布出柜，心里感动得不行。

“好，都听你的。”

“对不起，我胡乱吃醋还折腾你。”

李东海伸手敲了敲那人的额头，不过没什么力气，手上也软绵绵的一点也不疼，“笨蛋，你身边如果也总是出现女人我也吃醋的。”

“不要道歉。”

“李赫宰，我爱你啊。”

“抱我去洗澡，回家给我做好吃的弥补我。”

李赫宰被人哄得终于笑了出来，亲了亲李东海的眼睛。

“遵命，宝贝。”

FIN


End file.
